The present invention relates to motor drive systems, and particularly to a system including a feedback loop which quickly and precisely controls the position, speed, deceleration and stopping point of the motor.
One application in which the foregoing controls of a motor drive are critical is a movable-head printer in which the printer head is driven to its various positions by means of a multi-phase stepping motor controlled by a train of pulses, called motion-command-pulses, the stepping motor being driven a discrete increment or step with each motion-command-pulse. The starting, speed-regulation, high-speed, deceleration, and stop controls of the motor may all be effected by controlling the motion-command-pulses supplied to the motor driver.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved motor drive system in which the above motor controls are effected in a precise, fast-acting, and reliable manner. A further object of the invention is to provide a motor drive system which is specially adapted for implementation by Large-Scale-Integrated (LSI) circuits.